Je T'aime, Serena
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Yay, another oneshot for Serena and Calem! :D (JeT'aimeShipping)


Serena walked around the long and curved boulevard, her eyes locking onto every signle building that she passed. The girl was sure that she had seen that pokémon centre at least twenty times now along with that alleyway leading to the Looker Bureau where Emma and Mimi, her Espurr, resided. No matter how much the honey-haired girl thought about the layout of this maze of a city it still didn't click to where in the world she was.  
North or South?  
The girl didn't know which one she was in anymore, well after walking around aimlessly for the last hour in complete, giant circles almost no-one would. The windspray-grey eyed girl sighed heavily and glanced down at Ludivine, her female Meowstic, with a lost and annoyed expression on her face.

"Ludi, I know you said that we were going the right way before but I think we're lost." Serena said quietly, her hand that was gripping onto the strap of her bag tightening. The constraint pokémon looked up at her trainer with a wide-eyed look.  
"M-M es stic!" (_'I-I am sorry!'_) The pokémon buried her chin into the blue tuft of fur sitting on her neck in a scarf-like formation and closed her eyes shut. "M o-owsti meoii tic me tii!" (_'I h-honestly thought that we were!'_)  
Serena smiled down at Ludivine gently and shook her head, not caring if she were to accidentally bump into someone.  
"Hey. Calm down, would you? It's not your fault."  
"M-Meeo sti ows se..." (_'If you say so...'_)  
The pair walked in silence as they- once again- passed by the professor's laboratory on South Boulevard, both Serena and Ludivine trying their best not to freak out. Many people walked by them, holding plastic coffee mugs, newspapers and some even holding the odd pokeball in their hand yet each seemed to know where they were going.  
Suddenly, a hand placed itself onto Serena's shoulder, causing the honey-haired girl and her Meowstic to freeze in their spots.

"Hey, Serena, Ludivine." The voice started, coming around to the side where Ludivine was not at. "I was calling your name for ages back there. Are you okay?"  
The female trainer breathed in deeply and replaced her usual look with one of annoyance before glancing at her male friend.

"No, idiot. I'm fine." Serena replied simply shifting her eyes back down to the ground. The boy sighed lightly, letting go of the girl's shoulder.

"You're lying to me," Calem side-stepped in front of the girl and stared her in the eyes, a smile taking over his face. "But I'm going to ignore that and jus-"  
"Get to the point."  
"Right. Do you trust me- us, Serena?" He asked, gesturing to his own Meowstic who looked over at Ludivine curiously. The girl shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, making her friend smile slightly and extend his hand out towards her. "Then grab my hand."  
Serena's face fell deeper into the annoyed expression as an attempt to keep the heat away from her cheeks and glared at the hand. Calem flinched slightly at the girl's behaviour and let it fall back to his side, letting out a small nose-sigh.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me. You can just follow if you want." He covered up, brushing the hand that was once extended on the side of his pants. Serena rolled her eyes on the outside and adjusted her hat, making it so that the white glasses sat in the middle of it once more.

"Fine. Come on, Ludivine." She sighed, looking down at her Meowstic quickly. "Just don't waste my time, idiot."

* * *

"In here." Calem said, pointing to the sign outside of the small café. Serena scoffed quietly and lifted her bag up slightly.  
"Idiot, I can see." She said before walking up to the door with her friend and rival. Calem smiled to himself quickly and pushed to door open and held it out for the honey-haired female and the two Meowstic.

~TIME SHIP SKIP~

The group of four each sat down on a chair surrounding the small wooden table. Ludivine sat on the left, Meowstic sat on the right and the two trainers sat on the chairs north and south of the table respectively.

"A café, really?" Serena asked in a bored tone, raising an eyebrow. "They're so...mainstream and it's also weird to bring a friend here, idiot."  
"I thought it'd be nice. You know, to eat out with a friend."  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to drag me nor did you have to drag Ludivine into this."  
Serena shifted in her seat uncomfortably, placing her elbow onto the table and resting her chin in her hand. Calem let a small laugh escape through his lips.  
"Well it's not the first time you've been to a café with me." He stated, leaning back and crossing his arms in a relaxed manner. Serena once again frowned as the heat surfaced once more. "Yeah, but that time we didn't actually _eat_ anything."

"Who said we were going to this time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow much like his friend had done before. "You don't have to have anything but I am."  
The girl glanced over to her pokémon who was now holding back a giggling fit. "Fine, I'll have something."  
Calem let a boyish smile adorn his features as he uncrossed his arms and stood up from his chair, towering above the girl.

"That's more like it. I'll go and get us a coffee each then," The boy looked voer at his Meowstic. "You coming?"  
The psychic-type pokémon mewed and shook its head quickly before looking over at Ludivine and bowing its head. Getting the picture the dull-haired brunette walked off in the direction of the counter, money in hand.

"My Xerneas...I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for." Serena sighed slowly, collapsing into a heap onto the table. "Why does he have to be so nice all the time?"  
Ludivine and Meowstic exchanged looks, looks that would've sent the honey-haired girl into a raging fit if she had seen them.  
The three sat there in a somewhat awkward silence, each waiting for the others to speak up to break the world's worst social problem. Ludivine starched the surface of the table lightly- trying to see if the paint on the table would come off-, Meowstic was tapping its paw on the table in a slow and steady rhythm and Serena was mumbling inaudible words to herself.

_'Mee, s-sti cie meo t-tiic eow.'_ (_'Aww, t-the paint doesn't s-scratch off.'_) Ludivine thought to herself, a pout working its way onto her face.

-

After a few more minutes of waiting around in an awkward silence, Calem came back to the table, holding one coffee in front of him and the other hidden behind.

"Hey, Serena," The honey-haired girl looked up from the table with an expression that said 'what'. "The café ran out of coffee beans so it looks like we'll have to share this one coffee."  
Cue the female trainer to glare at her friend as he placed the hot beverage down in front of her carefully. Calem looked at the girl and stared at her expression for a few seconds before sitting down and placing his own coffee onto the table.

"...I was joking, of course. You're not very good with jokes, are you Lil' Rena."  
"Don't call me that, idiot." Serena mumbled, sitting up and grabbing the cup in her hands, the smell of fresh and hot coffee plaguing her nose. Calem nodded quickly and picked up the cup as well.

"You know, I was thinking the other day-"  
"Well _that's_ dangerous."  
"No, I mean, I was actually thinking about you...and Shauna, Trevor and Tierno." Calem explained, taking a sip of the hot drink. "You guys have all gotten what you guys wanted, well at least I think you have."  
Serena placed down her cup and looked at the boy. "You're point being?"  
"Well, I was going to ask you if, maybe..." Calem looked down into the brown liquid. "Maybe if you think that I've changed too?"  
The honey-haired girl remained silent for a few seconds, blinking at the boy while trying to keep up her cold façade. She didn't know what to say to him. I mean, she had only just recently met the boy so she was in no position whatsoever to make a comment on that.

"You know what? That was stupid of me to ask, you've only known me for a short while. Sorry." The male trainer apologised, staring at his friend with a hidden emotion. Serena rolled her eyes at the boy's actions and groaned.

"You know, this was a bad idea." She said, tapping the side of the cup with her finger.  
"Hey, I didn't know that you could speak." Calem joked, another boyish smile gracing his face.  
"Oh, shut up you."  
Calem sighed heavily and skulled down the last of the drink before standing up and giving his pokémon a look.

"Well, I'm going. Sorry to have bothered you so much." He said, turning around and walking towards the door.  
"And, Serena," Calem started, glancing back at the female. The windspray-grey eyed girl shifted her bored gaze up. "What?"

"Je t'aime."  
"_What?_"  
"I-I mean I respect you as a friend, Serena!" Calem stuttered, a red tint covering his cheeks. "I-I guess I'll see you around."  
Serena blinked a few times at the boy before letting a small smile adorn her face. "You wasted my time, Calem."

A wide smile broke out onto the boy's face before he quickly turned around and exited the café with his Meowstic. Serena sighed dreamily as she watched the boy and his pokemon's retreating figures.

"Je t'aime aussi, Calem."


End file.
